


Eridan in the House

by orphan_account



Series: shitty stories that will give you tumors [3]
Category: Cory in the House, Homestuck
Genre: M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7727788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kill me now</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eridan in the House

My name is Eridan Ampora and I just walked in the white house and said "Landwwellers make the wworst buildings I could probably do better and I'm only like idk thirteen"  
And someone walked up to me and said "bitch what did u say about my house"  
It was...................................................................................................................  
CORY BAXTER  
“CORY!” I shouted. “What the fuck do you think you are doing?”  
Cory didn’t answer but he stopped walking and then walked into a room. I walked into it too, curiously.  
“What the fucking hell?” I asked angrily.  
“Eridan?” he asked.  
“What?” I snapped.  
Cory leaned in extra-close and I looked into his gothic red eyes (he was wearing color contacts) which revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness and then suddenly I didn’t feel mad anymore.  
And then…………… suddenly just as I Cory kissed me passionately. Cory climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a tree. He took of my cape and I took of his clothes. I even took of my scarf. Then he put his thingie into my you-know-what and we did it for the first time.  
“Oh! Oh! Oh! ” I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm. We started to kiss everywhere and my grey body became all warm. And then….  
“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!”  
It was…………………………………………………….Feferi!  

**Author's Note:**

> is sorry gonna cut it?


End file.
